


Together

by nico_neo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Character Death, Doyoung and Yuckhei are mentioned, Evil Author Day, Heavy Angst, Nomin are soulmate, Sad Ending, The Author Regrets Everything, Three Wizards Tournament
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 23:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17877020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nico_neo/pseuds/nico_neo
Summary: « I failed, hyung. » Jeno whimpered, a sob leaving his lips, making him unable to speak properly.Or, when Jeno and Jaemin takes part in the Three Wizards Tournament.Jeno didn't imagine it to end like this.





	Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jaeminomin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeminomin/gifts).



> So, before [jaeminomin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeminomin)  
> you yell at me, i guess since you said you wanted to try major character death i decided to gift this to you, hoping i can make you suffer a bit ya know :]
> 
> No, joke aside that was totally random and it's shitty but enjoy lmao

Jeno almost let out a shriek when he stumbled upon Jaemin at the corner of one of the numerous alley of the maze. However, instead of letting a unmanly cry, Jaemin wrapped his arms around him before he could fall and helped stand up again.

“You okay?” the honey-haired asked, out of breath.

“Yeah. Awesome.” Jeno croaked out, struggling to catch his breath. He looked at Jaemin with a smile. “Glad to see you didn’t quit already.”

“Quitting isn’t part of my vocabulary.” the younger smirked.

Jeno let out a breathless laugh. He was glad to see Jaemin. But he wouldn’t voice it out loud.

“I’m surprised you didn’t quit already, though.” Jaemin added, the smirk still on his face.

The older punched him in the shoulder as an answer. They didn’t have time to play anymore, though. Because soon enough, a harsh and icy wind came from behind them, making the green hedges stumbled and almost crack under his power.

They only took a quick look at the other before they started to run.

The more they were running, the more they were coming closer to a blue light.

It didn’t take them an eternity to understand what it was.

The trophy.

They quickly reached it. But neither of them made a move to grab it. The wind was still coming near them, engulfing them in his icy embrace.

“Come one, take it!” Jeno shouted to Jaemin over the wind.

“No, you take it!” Jaemin shouted back.

“For Merlin’s sake Jaemin just take it!”

Jaemin looked at the trophy, unsure. Then, he looked back at Jeno, determination in his eyes.

“Together.” his voice was firm.

Jeno was about to protest but he could feel the dark embrace of the maze coming closer to them. So, instead, he nodded.

“Together.”

Their hands reached to the handles before they felt themselves being hoovered up.

And a second after, they fell on the floor, the trophy landing a few meters away as they rolled on the ground.

Jeno groaned in pain. When he managed to stand down, helping Jaemin do the same, he took notice of his surroundings.

A cemetery.

“What’s this place?” he asked.

“I don’t know.” Jaemin answered. He looked back at the trophy. “But what’s for sure, it’s that the trophy is a portkey.”

“Why would it be a portkey though?” Jeno wondered aloud.

“To make you come to me.” a voice said.

Both Jeno and Jaemin turned around, wands raised towards the intruder.

Their eyes widened.

“Ten hyung ?”

“My, my, I was hoping for someone else but I guess you two will be also good.” Ten sighed, but the evil smirk on his face said otherwise. “Come on, don’t make those faces. You won’t suffer.”

As Ten - their hyung, the one they trusted with their lives, the one who was there for them when they first stepped in Hogwarts - was speaking, Jeno felt a hand softly but strongly grabbing his left wrist, sliding down to grab his hand and intertwine their fingers a mere second after. He looked up from his hand to Jaemin, who was also looking at him, sparing quick glances at Ten. The younger’s eyes were filled with fear, but also strong determination. Jaemin mouthed him the words: “get the trophy.” before looking back at the shorter male in front of them.

Jeno swallowed hard, but when Jaemin raised his wand higher, he knew it was his signal. He untangled his hand from Jaemin’s when the younger started speaking.

“What do you want from us?”

Ten let out a devilish laugh.

“Come on Jaemin, you know who would win between you and me.” he smirked.

Jeno didn’t have made two steps that he was stopped by Ten’s tsk.

“Tut-tut, where do you think you’re going? I’m going to kill you first.”

Then, he raised his wand towards him and shouted the cursed death spell, a green light coming from the tip of his wand.

“Jeno!”

And when Jeno thought that, that was it, a body suddenly came in his line of view.

Jaemin.

Jeno didn’t have time to shout the younger’s name that the spell hit him right in the chest, flinging his body away before it fell down on the floor, near Jeno and the trophy.

Jaemin’s body laid still, his eyes still wide open.

And at this very right moment, Jeno felt something ripping out of his chest, literally.

He gripped his shirt, near his heart, clenching the fabric between his fingers as he let out a cry of pain, falling on his knees, unable to breathe properly because of the pain.

Between the pain in his chest and the tears running down his cheeks, Jeno managed to put his hand in Jaemin’s hair, caressing through the strands, sobbing.

“How interesting.” Ten’s voice resounded between his sobs and the heavy silence and atmosphere. “Soulmates.”

Jeno sobbed louder, gripping Jaemin’s hair between his fingers and bringing their forehead together to make them touch.

“And even though destiny tied you together, you never say anything about it. And now you lost him before getting the change to. But even with that, he was dating Renjun. You wouldn’t want to get in their way. How tragic.”

Tears were still running down his cheeks, his heart was still aching, as if someone was trying to rip it out, but now, his jaw was clenched. Trying to block Ten’s words to get to his ears.

“I’m feeling generous. Go back and cry his lost. I’ll be back before you can mourn properly.” The older smirked devilishly before disappearing in a wave of black smoke.

“ _Accio._ ” Jeno sobbed.

And the trophy was in his hands, transporting him and Jaemin’s lifeless body back to Hogwarts.

Music filled his ears, shouts of joy and congratulations. But all he could hear was his own sobs and all he could do was hiding Jaemin’s face from everyone and stain his lifeless face with his tears instead, mumbling apologies on his lips.

When finally the music died down, Jeno could hear the cries, the shouts, but this time of horror, sadness. And the professors’ hands that were trying to get him away from Jaemin were hurting more than what has been ripped out of him.

It’s Doyoung and Yuckhei who managed to untangled him from Jaemin, even though he was still fighting against them, sobbing louder when Doyoung pulled his head in the crook of his neck.

« It’s over, Jen. It’s over. »

Doyoung soothing words had no effect when into the crowd of voices, the only one he could pinpoint was Renjun’s, crying Jaemin’s name.

Jeno spare a glance at the Chinese boy. He was overhanging over Jaemin’s body, crying as he held his face between his hands. Renjun met his gaze, and the only thing Jeno could do was to avert it by hiding into Doyoung’s neck again.

He slowly lifted up his yellow and black - Hufflepuff’s colors - jumper to reveal the words tattooed on his skin.

Doyoung noticed where he was looking at, so, he slowly put his hand above Jeno’s wrist when the younger started crying again, hiding the words from him.

« I failed, hyung. » Jeno whimpered, a sob leaving his lips, making him unable to speak properly.

And the words on his wrists will forever be a reminder that he failed.

_Together._

Jaemin’s last word directed to him.

**Author's Note:**

> ... That hurted me too to write this okay, you're not the only ones.
> 
> Okay, I have no excuses.
> 
> And i don't put Ten in fics for 84 years and when i do it's to put him as the bad guy... *clown emoji face*
> 
> Come yell at me here: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/niconeo3)  
> [curiouscat](https://t.co/e1UnChL5kj)


End file.
